The Maelstrom Jedi
by SageOfTheUzumaki25
Summary: Naruto opens a rift in rage and falls into the Star Wars KOTOR storyline. Naruto is the new ten tails. Story not for Children. Revan is female. will span both games. Naruto/Multi. Lemons.
1. Prologue: Orange Maelstrom's New Journey

**The Maelstrom Jedi**

Disclaimer: I don't own the star wars universe(wish I did) or Naruto universe(damn the author for ruining it).

AN: So I decided to write a Naruto/SWKOTOR story. It will span both games but be AU with a basic canon storyline as a guideline. It will get more AU and less canon in the second story. There will be lemons and this is a harem fic. If you do like those don't read them then. Without further ado…

**Prologue: Orange Maelstrom's New Journey**

A man in a tattered orange cloak with black flames ran with a purple ball of swirling energy at a creature with yellowish white decayed flesh hitting it in the head.

"RASENGAN"

With that yell the creatures head exploded in a gray goo spraying the man with gore. Three more of the creatures showed up and the man sighed. Well damn he thought will this never end. Without pause he fought the three all the while thinking maybe opening that rift was a bad idea.

**_Flashback no jutsu_**

On a mountain a blonde haired man with three whisker like marks on each cheek looked down at a village in sorrow and frustration. "Sorry sensei, baa-Chan I couldn't bring peace like you both wanted", he whispered with tears running down his whiskered cheeks.

Naruto's ears flicked like a canines at noises behind him. He turned a saw a group of men and women surround him with weapons. His eyes fell upon three that made his heart clench in pain as these three he looked at as family.

"You have nowhere to go", said a man who used a walking stick and had an arm in a sling and bandages covering one eye.

"Yes Naruto you can't beat us all', shrieked a pink haired banshee. Naruto smiled in a sad way," Danzo, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke. How are you four?"

"Dobe, all your friends and allies are dead give us the ten tails and you can die painlessly," ordered Sasuke.

"Teme, you fail to understand I am the new ten tails", with that he dropped his henge showing ten tails flowing behind him and two fox ears on top of his head.

Gasps rang out in the crowd. Words familiar to him rang out. Demon!Monster! And many others.

"So we seal you instead", Danzo stated.

"Yea once Hinata gives birth you will be sealed" yelled Sakura.

Naruto looked at Hinata in a harsh glare," You do that to a child Hinata?' he spoke in anger. She looked at him in a blank stare and he understood. "You have her under a Genjutsu don't you Sasuke", he yelled in anger.

Sasuke smirked "Yes but I am not sealing you in your child."

Naruto was shocked," M-My Child but,"

Sakura interrupted," When Sasuke Raped the bitch apparently she was pregnant already. When we found out we had Danzo put her under a mind control Genjutsu."

"Kai,' Naruto yelled.

Hinata collapsed in a heap crying. She saw everything but could do nothing to escape the jutsu.

Sasuke picked her up and stabbed her in the stomach with the kusanagi blade and slit her throat.

Naruto stood still as it happened to fast to stop and watched as his chills and wife died instantly. Rage bubbled in him as his youki flared.

Before Danzo could yell at him, Sasuke looked arrogantly and said,' I am an Uchiha; I shall become the container not a demons baby."

A memory of a forbidden jutsu that the memories of all the bijuu knew leapt to Naruto's rage addled mind. It used the planets core energy so Naruto used it.

**"Kami's Rift No Jutsu!"**

In a flash the world of ninjas ceased to exist and Naruto fell ten stories into a rancid underground plaza in the middle of a large pack of Rakghouls.

**_Kai Flashback_**

Naruto fought for three days nonstop against hordes of the creatures until these last three or so he hoped.

"BOOM"

In a flash of light Naruto saw thirty more rakghoul die as something crushed them before they reached him. Tired he sat down as any creatures alive fled the area. Naruto felt ten life energies approach the impact site fifteen minutes later. He saw red armored

Humanoids that looked like the silver armored beings he fought yesterday.

A hiss and a woman fell out in a heap at their feet. She had long brown hair and a lithe body with a silver cylinder on a belt to her left.

"Take the Jedi, this might be her," one of the red beings ordered.

In a flash of yellow light and a snap hiss sound heard by Naruto and the others the one who spoke fell into two pieces. The woman had awaken in that moment and flicked on her lightsaber. The beings reacted to fast for her counter all the red blaster shots. She was hit by seven shouts out of the storm of blaster rifle fire. She took down seven more men before she collapsed.

Naruto fed up with the group of people ganging up on a lone woman he ran at the beings killing the rest. He picked up the woman as she struggled to breathe.

She knew she was dying and tears started to fall down her face. She didn't want to die just yet. She needed to help end the war. She knew she should embrace it like her teachers taught her. But she also wanted to see both her mother and father at least one last time.

She saw a male figure holding her as she looked up. She heard him ask her name and she said weakly, "Bastila Shan."

Naruto saw her eyes get dimmer as the life left her body and he heard her heart beat slowing.

All of a sudden an instinct came over him. He moved her shirt off of her right shoulder and bit her while putting youkai into the bite. Her body started to convulse and her heart beat grew stronger and faster. Her wounds healed instantly and she fell into a deep sleep. Naruto saw a double bladed lightsaber like her own but as a tattoo. He picked her up and ran to find a shelter until she woke.

END AN: that's it for the first chapter. As you can see Bastila was found by Naruto and the sith not brejik. It will be someone else who is found by brejik and saved by revan and her team. Yep revan will be female. Sorry to saw there one or two character deaths towards the end of this story. As I said this story will be a harem fic. Also the lightsaber mark will be explained soon. R and R.


	2. Whosa Are YousaEscaping Taris Part 1

**The Maelstrom Jedi**

Disclaimer: I don't own the star wars universe(wish I did) or Naruto universe(damn the author for ruining it).

AN: Wow I didn't think the reviews would be this positive. I know this must seem a little rushed but I want to get to the action that happens after Naruto and the others meet as that is when the action starts. The harem will be massive as (Spoiler: not only is this story spanning the two KOTOR games. It will also span all three Mass effect games. I thought I would try the Mass effect universe crossovers with Naruto but in away that no one has done it.) Also I hate rape as you see I didn't go into details just mentioned it. Just to let you guys know Bastila won't be the first she will resist until… well I won't spoil the surprise. I am adding a few OC females to the harem. And to Adewin I agree a lot of the best stories on any fanfiction site (mostly Naruto/mass effect crossovers) are never finished. But if the joining the dark side is the only way to assure all of you I will finish this story then I will gladly join. But you had better have cookies I love them. Evil smirk now about sasuke and the rest dying so painlessly will the way this jutsu that Naruto used works is any one around a 2 mile radius of Naruto their souls are the ones who opens the rift. The earth's core energy basically the whole planet powers the rift. The souls that tear the rift open feel indescribable agony. This jutsu can only be used if Kami, Yami, And Shinigami all allow it. So basically the three gods allowed Naruto to do it. If you like it also fulfills the prophecy from the Naruto verse. Those who are innocent are allowed to be in a paradise like realm. I have a plan about the Jedi council. **I need a beta.**

**Whosa are Yousa/Escaping Taris Part 1**

**_Naruto's POV_**

_UndercityTaris_

Naruto sat in an earthen cave he made from an earth jutsu and a wall it came from. He had a fire going in a pit he dug and stared at the woman he had saved. From what he could see in the fire light she had flawlessness to her skin where the blaster shots had burned holes into her clothing and from her face and hands.

Naruto's eyes had gone vacant as he reviewed his clones' memories looking for any people. So far all he found were rackghouls and skeletal corpses. And a few of the armored men as he now knew that's what they were. Other then that nothing. "I don't understand I can feel people above me but no way up," he said to himself.

Deciding to wait for the woman to wake he opened a scroll for new cloths as his were mainly rags from constant fighting. In a puff of smoke a set of clothing appeared the same style and colors as the ones he wore now. Naruto proceeded to strip and used a jutsu he created to clean himself of all the crime and gore of fighting nonstop.

Bastila woke with her neck on fire and feeling warmth spread over her from it she saw the man who saved her stripping and watched in fascination as flakes of dried blood and gore and dirt fall from his body. She saw him turn and got a good look at his body and his sex organ. Her female body surged with arousal and screamed at her to take him. But she used her Jedi training to calm her self and her body.

She blushed a she looked at his body again but turned away. I should be dead she thought. He must have healed me somehow.

Naruto heard the woman's heart speed up and smelt he arousal and finished dressing.

He turned to her and asked " Are you ok miss?"

Bastila shivered as she heard his voice no one should have a voice that sexy she thought. Images of him in bed formed but she shook them away.

"F-Fine," she replied.

He smelt her arousal increase but dismissed the lust in her voice. "Here is some clothing for you to wear," he offered as hers had holes and burn marks.(female anbu uniform)

He excused himself while she changed when she came out to him his mind played a scene from one of his sensei's perverted books that he had finally decided to read. He shook his head to clear the image while feeling guilty as Hinata's face flashed in his head. I will not betray her memory he thought.

Across the universe in a momentary flash. Jedi and Sith felt in the force a great sadness and pain the shook even the most sadistic sith and most hardened Jedi.

Bastila back inside the cave rushed out as she felt it come from somewhere close by. She gasped a she felt the emotions came from Naruto. Tears came to her eyes but just as the emotions appeared they vanished just as quickly.

Naruto felt Bastila rush out to him so he forced his emotions down and put his normal mask up. He turned just as she dried her eyes. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes," she responded.

So both Bastila and Naruto headed to the east a Naruto felt seventy life signatures in that direction.

**_Saer's POV _**

_Upper city apartments, Taris 4 hours earlier_

A dark skinned woman gasped as she came out of a dream of a Jedi woman and three other Jedi fighting on a ship against her. She then got a third person view of the battle. They were battling a reddish orange masked and black robed figure, when another ship fired on the one the Jedi and she guessed sith were in. The woman got up slowly as the images faded into her mind. And saw her surroundings and the man she met earlier on the Endar Spire. A ship as she remembered that exploded as they escaped.

"You ok miss?" the man asked.

"Yes Carth I am okay," she said. Recalling his name. She looked around and saw a sparse apartment and asked where they were.

"In an abandoned apartment in upper Taris,' was what Carth said. "We hit not that far from here and I got us away as you had hit your head," Carth said.

She took in the information and decided to trust the man albeit grudgingly. "I'm Saer. Saer Sernva," she introduced herself.

Carth responded with his full name, "Carth D. Onasi."

"Ok", Carth said after a few moments of silence. "We need to find Bastila and get off this rock before the sith realize we survived the crash." "I heard the force if used properly can erase your memories and wipe away your very identity."

At the blank stare about Bastila, Carth proceeded to tell Saer about Bastila's importance to the republic and how if the sith got her she could be used against them.

In side Saer burned in fury that to the republic she was nothing but a pawn and Bastila a weapon.

Saer just decided to agree for now and both left.

They came upon a sith patrol accosting two duros and when one was gunned down. She pulled her blaster and destroyed the battle droids and killed the sith.

Saer decided to scout out each apartment incase the sith were inside and found none. A woman named Dia was hiding from a man named Holden who put a price on her head for defending herself from his advances. Saer decided to pay the bounty off and kill Holden as she despised men like him. She also met a twi'lek merchant named Larrm who sold shields and medpacs. With that all done she left to explore Taris and hopefully run into information on how to get off the blockaded planet and find Bastila.

While walking towards the cantina that Larrm told her about Saer decided she needed to know more about Carth. In which he told her about his service, when she probed for more about his personal life he became rude and raising his voice while also posturing like a puffer fish. Shed back down for now and he told her maybe later as they had came up to the cantina entrance.

Saer met an old man who sold a pazack deck. Which she loved to play and beat a man named Nicklos with 3 wins 2 losses and a draw. Declining another game she found herself in Duel waiting area as people watched two men fight. One man dropped his blaster which caused his to lose.

Saer decided to participate and walked up to a Hutt named AJUUR.

"So you wish to fight," spoke the deep booming voice of AJUUR.

"Yes as long a no one die," she said. She didn't need the sith arresting her.

"Good, Good,' laughed the hutt in excitement.

"You will go by mysterious stranger," Said AJUUR in a tone the said you will agree or suffer.

With that Saer fought Both Deadeye Duncan and Gerlon Two Fingers easily. She lost against Ice in a close match so she decided to leave it at that and she needed more training with a vibroblade to beat her.

Meeting Bendack Starkiller who was a mandalorian brought a rage in her to the surface as she saw his armor which confused her as she had never met a mandalorian before she had only seen vids. She let Carth talk to him before they left.

They headed to the medcenter to get more medpacs as they might need them and they were cheaper here than anywhere else. She sensed the doctor was hiding something and hacked the only locked door in the place. She found two republic soldiers in kolto tanks. Zelka the doctor who ran the place. Zelka told them he couldn't save them but could ease their passing when he saw they were from the republic. He had told them to beware the undercity as that might be where more pods crashed and of the rackghouls and of a serum that could cure infected people of the virus to change people.

They left after promising to get the serum when the assistant Gurney tried to bribe them to give the cure to ZAX who would in turn give it to a crime lord by the name Davik Kang who would in turn have it available for people who could pay a lot of money for the serum. It didn't work and they left to go to the east side of upper city taris where the rich lived.

Carth and Saer went into another apartment area to explore. They found a merchant by the name Largo who needed to pay Davik two hundred credits that he owed him, since he didn't have it a bounty was placed on hime. Saertaki ng pity on the man gave him the credits and left. They saved an Aqualish from three sith troopers who saer and carth all killed. Taking two spare uniforms from the alien to get to lower city taris the Aqualish told them to seek the hidden beks as they would know any information about the crashed pods.

Saer noticing that Carth was distant and quiet more than usual she asked what was wrong. He told her about how he was suspicious of her and why the jedi requested her. She told him she was a smuggler who was able to learn alien languages after either reading it of hearing it for several minutes. She asked why he was always suspicious of everyone and he told her about how he trusted his commanding officer and mentor saul kareth and how as a show of loyalty to the sith bombed Carths home planet of Telos. Saer tried to lighten the mood but he snapped at her and raised his hand like he was going to hit her before turning away and walking to the elevator to go down to lower taris. She left him alone walking behind him as she saw the rage in his eyes and the violence in them too.

All of a sudden Saer felt sadness and pain and collapsed unconscious. Carth noticed and picked her up and used a nearby transit shuttle to their hideout.

An hour later Saer woke from dreams of a blond haired man with whisker marks and ten tails flowing behind him. His eyes held such pain and loneliness that struck her as something she always felt. The dream fading she saw she was back in the Apartment she awoke in before.

"-K Saer," said a mans voice.

"Huh?" she mumbled aloud.

"I said are you ok Saer?" asked Carth. As she now heard the voice better the echo of the dream fading into her mind.

"I guess," she said as she got up.

"What happened to you?" asked Carth

"Don't know, I felt such pain and sadness coming from what felt like beneath us," she told carth.

She saw his Skepticism and waved it off with her hand. "Lets go." She said making the tone a such as she didn't want to talk about it any that they left to go to a transit shuttle to get back to the elevator after putting on the sith armor.

They went down and saw two gangs fighting before they were attacked by the winners. They defeated them and went into the apartments across from the elevators. They ran into more gang members that went by the name the Black Vulkar which several called out as they ran at them. Saer also ran into a female assassin by the name of selvin which she vaguely recongnized but why she didn't know. Selvin attack without warning as she saw Saer. They killed her but stopped to heal their wounds. They left the area andwent to the cantina across from the Hidden Beks base.

AN: So how was it Good, Bad, Answer me damnit. Just kidding. I will be defintly finish the Taris Arc next chapter. I know I Am really rushing the Carth and Saer part but I want to get to the action when naruto and Bastila finally meet the others as that is when things get better. The first lemon is in the next part for those who have wanted one. But it will be with someone who will surprise a lot of people. Or maybe not. I will be doing the next chapter either Tuesday or Wednesday as for some reason my xbox 360 moblie phone and laptop will not connect to the fanfiction site. The public library computers will at first they wouldn't. hope they fix the problem. Peace out R& R.


	3. Broken Heart DreamsEscaping Taris Pt 2

**The Maelstrom Jedi**

_**This Chapter is not finished but I wanted those eagerly waiting to read this will hopefully finish Saturday.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own the star wars universe(wish I did) or Naruto universe(damn the author for ruining it).

AN: Well I know I said around Tuesday or Wednesday for a new chapter but I took the advice and rewrote most of this chapter and even made it a longer than it was the only thing not changed was the lemons. Now on the reviews. I finally got my first real flame yay. No seriously if you don't like the mention of mature themes in a story, well don't read. I mean think about it even if it is not mentioned in movies, books, or games. Rape, murder, torture etc happens in almost all major storylines in a universe like this. Look at the first game of KOTOR Bastila is actually tortured in a cut scene by Malak. Nice try but you failed to make me quit. Now onto the reviewer Wrandral if you or anyone has any ideas to help the story flow better, PM me the ideas. I know the chapters need more length but as this is my first story well hopefully I will get better. I read a lot but when I started to write this story this is the way it came out. Hopefully I can get a BETA to help me. Now Naruto is basically a god in his world, I have a good reason of making Naruto so powerful and why every force user felt him. You will find out in this chapter. Now about the mass effect crossover I felt that the reapers were not the most evil beings in it so I chose someone else as the main antagonist who I am not telling until this story line is done. This is the last of the Taris Arc and the start of the harem. Oh by the way I might be persuaded to bring one villain from narutos universe to this one but the person will not be sasuke and they can be female or male. Only if at least 20 people ask for it. I will put a poll up when that happens of 5 people. If it does happen the person will only show once towards the end of both the SWKOTOR stories.

**Broken Heart Dreams/Escaping Taris Part 2**

_Naruto's POV_

_Undercity, Taris_

Naruto and Bastila rested a few hours away from the village that Naruto felt was near. They had found what Bastila had said was a serum for the Rakghouls virus, on a sith corpse. Not far from the sith body Naruto found a females body that was dressed in clothing that had patches sewn where the clothing became threadbare. He found a datapad that was a journal of her journey to find something that was described as the Promised Land. Bastila read it and said that it was a myth.

Naruto looked at her, "A myth huh, about ten hours away south of your escape pod I found a place that had some barrier around it. I sent a clone to investigate. I found records that some previous alien race made the place as a place to live away from the others of their kind."

"What happened to them," Bastila asked in a curious tone.

"They found something don't know what, but it turned them into the first Rakghouls." Naruto stated ominously.

"They were still in there so I made a few hundred clones and killed them incase they got out. I didn't know that there were already others out side the barrier until I got about thirty minutes away from it." Naruto continued.

Bastila looked at him in shock. She saw Naruto look into the fire then look at her. "Sleep Bastila, save your energy I can fell at least a hundred of those creatures between us and the village my clones saw." With that he turn away from her and drifted off to sleep.

Bastila looked at his turned back and decided to follow his advice.

_Dream Realm_

Naruto woke up with a light shining in his eyes. He blinked away the bright light as a field of green grass filled his vision. He heard sounds of nature. Sounds that were familiar to him as was the smells. He had finally recognized the place. It was the place he had, had his first date with Hinata after the attack of the village by Pain. He saw two figures walk towards him and his mouth fell open as he recognized one of them. A woman held the hand of a small girl around four or five. Both had long raven hair with dark blue streaks that brought out pale lavender eyes of one and vivid amethyst eyes of the other.

"Hinata," whispered Naruto but he saw the pupiless lavender eyes of his former lover become filled with tears as she heard her name on his lips.

The little girl squealed, "Daddy" in delight as she ran over to his sitting form and hugged him til he started to go blue in the face. Tears Ran down his face as Hinata knelt in front of him. Pulling the girl from narutos neck Hinata them leapt at him as the tears she had fell onto his neck.

"H-How?" he stammered out in a choked sob.

"Kushina go play dear," Hinata told the girl. With that the girl got up hugged him again and skipped off to do what her mother said.

Naruto looked at the girl skipping until she faded away, he looked around in a panic as he didn't want he to leave. Somehow he didn't know how but he knew she was his.

Hinata pull him down and looked him in his eyes," Don't worry she just went to play with her friends."

"Now Kami sent us to you for closure and to move on," She told him before he could talk. "Don't give me that look Naruto I am sorry about what happened but it was meant to."

Naruto was confused, "Move on why do I need to move on and why are you sorry I believed they would change."

"You are immortal now save for being beheaded you cannot die.

," she explained.

"Im-Immortal," he yelled stuttering at first as he was shocked.

"Yes immortal when you did that jutsu every being, plant, and even the energy of the planet powered the portal and then went into you, she told him.

Naruto felt sick as it now hit him that he killed innocent people and children. They were right I am a demon, he thought.

As if knowing what he was thinking Hinata slapped him. "That dimension was meant to die Naruto," Hinata said harshly. "Kami saw that they would never change no matter what so she gave you that jutsu to leave that dimension and come to this one. Her first creation to try and save it instead." She continued.

"So I guess this force that Bastila has is like chakra," he guessed aloud.

"No the force is actually Kami herself all who use her are her children," hinata told him. She looked around for a minute. "We are running out of time, you need to expand you clan and make all your mates immortal so none die on you."

"So a harem," he joked giving her a deadpan look.

"Yes," she said in a serious tone. "No buts mister" as she saw him about to complain. "Oh Jiraiya said to sell his books here if you need money."

With that Hinata got up as did naruto Kushina appeared beside her mom. Hinata picked up Kushina and both started to fade. Both called out "We loved you Naruto/Daddy," and then vanished.

Naruto wasn't ready for them to leave or leave himself. Naruto roared out as all of his repressed Anger, Pain, and anguish hit him at once. Any who could feel the force felt the emotions again from the same being but the were stronger and more powerful.

Bastila woke as she felt something wrong a saw Naruto thrashing and his youki and force energy surround him. She felt his pain and heard to words as he roared out his anguish Kushina and Hinata. She curled up in a ball crying out in tears as his pain and rage was unbearable to her and she could not reach him to wake him.

_Jedi council chambers, Corusant_

Twelve people sat in an emergency session with five of the twelve as holograms as they were off planet.

All but three were arguing with each other their raised voices getting louder to get their opinion heard.

"We must find this disturbance and strip it of the force," said a balding old man in a hologram.

"No we must find it and see why every force sensitive could feel it." Said an exotic looking Lonna Vash.

"SILIENCE!" Order a small alien with huge ears by the name of Vandar.

"The force weeps as her child is in pain," said another female.

"Right Atris is," came the old voice of vandar as his voice was softer. "Come here he will to us in time." With that the small Jedi master left to go to dantooine as the force told him to be there.

_Emperor's Throne room, Wild space uncharted planet_

"He has come my children," Said a voice full of malice and evil to five sith lords that were bowing to him as he had called them. "Bring him to me so I can take his power," it ordered.

With that four male figures and one female left immediately as it would take at least a year to get to republic space even with hyperdrive and then they could search for the male who their emperor wanted.

"Their can only be one immortal and it will be me," cackled the being as a force storm raged outside for several miles.

_Saer's POV_

_Lower city Cantina, Taris_

Saer and Carth met a twi'lek female by the name of Mission Vao and a male wookie by the name Big Z, she gave them information on the two gangs that ruled the lower city. The Hidden Beks and The Black Vulkars. Mission told them to talk with Gadon Thek of the Beks and to stay away from Brejik of the Black vulkars as he was bad news.

Saer had finally met Holden after he hit on her and she persuaded him to drop the bounty on Dia. He left to tell the Hutt named Zax as he handled the bounties. Before he left she had a drink with him unknown to both carth and holden she poisoned holdens drink that would kick in, in a few hours and leave no trace. She went to see Zax to get information on other bounties. She was surprised that the assassin Selvin had a bounty on her and she got 2000 credits from it (a few hundred didn't seem enough to me in the game). She also found out bendak starkiller had a bounty on him and she took it as she would find a way to kill him. She saw a twi'lek dancer that looked like she needed help so Saer volunteered to help her audition. The twi'lek got the job but the twi'lek female got angry as Saer showed her up.

Saer left with carth and made her way across to the hidden bek base. At first the guard would not let them in until Saer said they had information on the sith to tell Gadon.

"So I am told you have information on the sith for me," said a middle aged black man with prosthetic eyes.

"Sorry but no we need to see you and to give you these," and with that she handed the sith uniforms to Gadon.

"Ah Sith elite uniforms most impressive, I guess you need to get down to the Undercity to find the crashed republic pods." Gadon Speculated.

Saer and Carth were shocked "How did y-.

Gadon interrupted, "How did I know. When two people not from the planet start asking for information about republic escape pods and about female republic officers word gets to me."

"I do have your information including the location of the one you are looking for but you must do something for me first," Gadon continued after a moments pause. "Brejik and his Gang stole a swoop bike part from me. I need it back before the race starts in 3 days. Get and I can get you your officer."

"How do we get to brejiks base?" asked carth.

"A female twi'lek by the name Mission Vao should know a way into the base unless you wish to do a frontal assault which will catch the attention of the sith." Gadon said.

The Twi'lek body guard was shock why would Gadon send a child into a fire fight. She would need to ask when they were alone. She promised herself to keep her safe from harm after her slime of a brother abandoned her.

"Here are some sith identification papers to get you to the Undercity as mission was last seen down there with the wookie." Gadon said as he gave them the papers.

They left shortly afterward on the way they met a mandalorian mercenary by the name canderous ordo who was with a few men who worked for davik kang. They let them past and went into the last apartments to explore. They ran into two rodian corpses and a man who had killed them. They left him alone and went to explore. Saer found a lot of loot and Black Vulkars who attacked them without warning. Killing them they stood at the last locked apartment and Saer hacked it. Inside a twi'lek male by the name matrik was hiding from bounty hunters. Saer recognized the name as one of the open bounties from Zax. Matrik pleaded to them to not kill him. Carth had bought a permacrete detonator and suggested they use it. Saer saw no reason to disagree and the three faked Matrik's death. Saer and carth went back to get the bounty of matrik and got 700 credits. They left for their hideout to rest up before going down.

_Hideout uppercity apartments, Taris_

During the night a few hours before they would leave Saer felt Naruto's emotions and the image of naruto roaring out then transforming in to a giant tentailed fox. She woke screaming as the teeth closed on her. Now awake as was carth who heard her scream, she curled up crying as the feelings she felt before a day ago came back but worse. She could hear carth shouting at her asking her what was wrong. All she could get out was "He is in so much pain." Not knowing Carth heard her or that she had said anything she finally passed out from the pain and drifted back to sleep. Carth didn't know what to do as he saw she had passed out. Who was the man she had said was in pain and would what happened twice now happen again.

Saer woke up groggy and her muscles screamed in pain as her body had tried to relax but felt like a huge cramp. For the next 15 minutes she moaned in pain as she slowly relaxed herself from neck to her feet.

Carth had woke at her groans and saw her awake. "Your awake!" he exclaimed.

Wishing she could hit her head with her palm at the stupid exclamation she retorted in a strained tone as even her throat muscles were cramping, "No shit Sherlock."

Finally after a few more minutes she was able to get up as her body had relaxed enough to move. Her muscles were twitching and spasming still but she started to stretch herself only to realize she had only her silk purple panties and bra on. Her head slowly swung around an in a sweet voice to carth asked, "Did you undress me carth?"

Carth had, but no words came to him as he was staring at her lithe form and the sleek muscles shown. Suddenly a feeling of dread had crept in his mind and saw the expression on her face.

Several aliens and the janitor had seen a male human in just his undergarments run out of the so called abandoned apartment. They then saw what he was running from. The half naked form of Saer strode out and grabbed the man by the throat and throw him back in the apartment. She saw the audience and they ran in fear as her face showed a sadistic smile and rage in her eyes. The few females which had included Dia knew what that look meant. The male did something perverted to her and would pay for it. The females cheered as she strode in and the door closed behind her. A sith patrol had came to see what was with the crowd, until they heard screams of a male being tortured and beaten. The one lone female sith trooper grinned and said it was none of their business and a sound all men a women knew as a male scream from being hit in a certain spot had cleared every male out of the complex but females cheering on.

Several hours later a slightly beaten carth and satisfied saer left to take a shuttle down to the Undercity. Saer showed the papers to the sith to get down the elevator and down they went.

Saer looked at carth, "Let me do the talking ok?" she asked. Carth just nodded and said nothing as he shook slightly his mind still seeing and hearing Saer giving him punishment for what he did. Inwardly he swore to never look at another female in a sexual way near Saer again and hoped to get assigned somewhere else after escaping Taris. He swore that several times he was healed by something before she beat on him again. He shifted and winced as when he did his balls rubbed against his clothing and they were still hurting.

_Undercity, Taris_

Saer's and Carth's first sight of the Undercity was a poorly put together town. As soon as the stepped out two men in raggedy cloths blocked them from going further. To get passed them they wanted 100 credits but Saer was able to haggle it down to 50 credits. Just as they got the credits they were chased off by a delicate looking woman with black hair. Her name was Shaleena and she apologized for the two men's rude behavior . Carth made an equally rude comment and Saer slapped him up the back of the head.

_(In another world and tall older man sneezed making another man handing him a cup of coffee spill it on him. "Sorry boss I-" But the man just gave him a look and walked off. Another man saw this and laughed "Can't get a break can you McGeek".)_

Shaleena gave them a tour and told them a small bit of the history she knew telling them to talk to Rukil and Gendar if they wanted to know more.

They went and talked to Gendar and asked about mission and the escape pods. Gendar knew nothing of the escape pods but said he saw mission and the wookie went into the sewers. They walked a short distance when an old man stopped them. The man was called Rukil and asked them to find three journals one was his apprentices the others were his fathers and grandfathers. Saer asked what Rukil needed them for and he told her about the Promised Land and that the journals may hold clues to its location. Saer agreed to do this as maybe it had a way to get to the surface without guards.

They left to go to the gate but again was stopped by shady shopkeeper who asked if they found the journals to give them to him as he wanted to destroy them as the village was dependant upon him on supplies. Saer lied to him so she could sell something's. They went to the gate but it was closed and a woman and man separated by the gate were yelling at the gatekeeper to open it but he refused as a pack of Rakghouls were to close. Saer saw she and carth were to late to save the man but before the man was attacked the three Rakghouls were killed buy an orange light like blur. The gatekeeper opened the gates as the Rakghouls were dead and the man and woman were reunited. Two figures approached and Saer and carth gasped, carth because he recognized the female and Saer because she recognized the male.

"Bastila! Shouted carth. While Saer said something else. "Your from my dreams!" her shocked voice said.

_Naruto's POV_

_Undercity Taris_

Naruto paused at the woman's statement. Well this is awkward he thought.

"Hi. I am Naruto and you are? Introducing himself he asked them.

Carth went first, "Carth Onasi and this is Saer Sernva."

"Carth Onasi?" a female questioned. Bastila had saw Naruto make short work of those Rakghouls and she couldn't even react as fast as he did. She knew he was faster than a Jedi master why was still a mystery. She heard the two names and stiffened at one. So she survived that's will please the council she thought. And then the other name and asked for clarification.

Carth was shocked as the way Gadon stated about the information about the republic officer he assumed it meant she had gotten captured. "How are you free!, he yelled the shock in his voice still evident.

Naruto grimaced as the yelling question was louder in his hearing advanced ears.

"Kindly refrain from yelling Teme," naruto said harshly. Carth's face became flush in embarrassment.

Saer asked Bastila, "Ok so if you are free then who does Gadon have the location of as he made it seem the person was captured by someone?"

"Must be the another Jedi as the only female officers aboard the Endar Spire were Jedi and their were four of us and three of us were female." Bastila said happy she wasn't the only Jedi alive from the ship. "We must save her."

"We need to-" Carth started but was interrupted by another voice coming behind Bastila and Naruto.

"You gotta help me, no one else will help me not even the Beks will help me," she cried as she stopped at them.

The girl about collapsed but Saer caught her and helped to support the shaken girl. "Mission what's wrong where is Zaalabarr?"

'Me and Zaalabarr were in the sewers when Gamorrean slavers ambushed us, Big Z told me to run so I did," she sobbed out as fresh tears fell mission felt she betrayed her protector by leaving him. For some reason they were after her.

Naruto felt something was up as the word she used was ambush and she wouldn't saw that lightly as he could tell she was like him when he was a kid and knew how serious the situation was. "We will save him," he stated. Mission released her hold on Saer and hugged Naruto. Smelling her scent was intoxicating for naruto and he became aroused. Mission felt his arousal rise against her stomach and blushed as she became wet between her thighs and her nipples hardened. Releasing him she blushed a faint shade of purple and dark blue as she saw his body and face.

Saer and Bastila both felt aroused and Jealous at the teen Twi'lek as they saw his arousal show.

Shaking herself from her state she turned to mission and asked, "When we free him will you show us the way into the black vulkar base we need to get in and get a swoop bike part to give to gadon that was stolen from him for information on a female republic officer that he has?"

"Sure there is a back way but I will need to be with you as I was able to encode myself into the Vulkar database and security systems." She told them. "Oh also I can get past the rancor and get it back into its cage so you all can get through." She said as it was no big deal.

"A Rancor!' yelled Carth, Saer, and Bastila.

Naruto grimaced at the loud yelling of the three. "Well lets go," said Naruto.

The group of five made short work of the Rakghouls in the area. They had also run into a group of sith having a fire fight with another group of men who Saer and carth saw were the mandalorian Canderous ordo and the three men he had with him when they ran into him. Deciding to help the sith were gunned down as Canderous and one lone mercenary were left.

"Thanks for the assist they had better weapons than my men. I would have survived but would have had to face Rakghouls alone. Damn davik I won't work for him anymore if this keeps up." Growled the Mandalorian and he and the lone survivor of his men left to go back up to the surface.

Naruto and the others just left to go to the sewers. They ran into a bunch of Rakghouls and Gamorrean guards in the sewers. Naruto had also found the last two journal datapads that completed the one he found.

"Huh." He said aloud.

"What." Asked Saer.

"This Self sustaining colony is actually five mile to the east of where this points them," he said.

"It's real, Exclaimed carth.

"Yea I passed it before finding bastila to the west of the village. It had a barrier and was not empty as the journals state it was full of Rakghouls before I sent clones to kill them. No one can leave if they enter as my shadow clones found out.' He explained.

"Well that's good news we can give them to Rukil After we find Zaalabarr," Said Saer.

Shortly saying that they hacked into a security door that had to Gamorrean guards inside which they made short work of. The found Zaalabarr's weapons and other belongings including other weapons and items.

Just as they put the things away five Gamorrean's pored out from another door way that mission opened. Mission jumped back as she instinctively swung her vibroblade at the nearest Gamorrean whose throat was sliced open spraying her in dark green blood. She fainted as she realized she had killed someone.

Naruto Ran up and slashed with his claws at a Gamorrean who was about to attack mission's prone form. The other three were killed by carth and Saer by blaster fire.

Mission woke up a few seconds later seeing naruto hovering over her looking at her in sympathy.

"First kill right?" he asked softly.

Realizing it wasn't a dream she started to cry as she felt sick and also not guilty which she thought she would. Naruto gathered her in his arms and comforted her. "Shhh, Its ok. its not your fault. you are not evil." Was whispered to her as she slowly came down from her shock.

The others realizing what happened felt bad as she was still a teen and now she had felt the first of her innocence yanked away from her and that the world was more darker than she had realized. Even if she was raised on the streets the first time you kill someone it makes you feel dirty. Creatures you can rationalize but anything that can function as a sentient being was different.

Bastila used her lightsaber to open the locked door as mission might be able to open it but she needed comfort more.

A wookie walked out and saw three humans, and a male figure holding a female twi'lek. Zaalabarr's eyes widened as he saw the twi'lek was mission.

Mission saw Zaalabarr and got out of Naruto's arms and ran to the wookie. "Big Z!" she shrieked

Zaalabarr held her as she cried he knew something bad happened to her what he didn't know.

He asked and Mission told him what she did. He grabbed her in a hug and told her she wasn't at fault at which mission relaxed before pushing the wookie away with a wrinkled nose.

"Big Z I love you but you need a bath you stink," she said. Not seeing the shocked look on the wookie's face.

"I would too if I was in a sewer surrounded by gamorreans, "Whispered naruto. Bastila held in her laugh at what naruto said. It wouldn't be smart to laugh at a wookie.

Saer stepped up to the wookie and introduced herself to Zaalabarr in his language which surprised everyone. "I am Saer, Nice to meet you Zaalabarr."

The wookie was shocked as he heard his language from a human of all species. Then he spoke, " Thank you for saving me I am now in your debt and make a life debt to you and your future cubs.

Mission was shocked as even though she saved him once before he saved her more and the debt was canceled but he stayed with her to protect her as he had said she was like a sister to him and he would protect his family. Even though she heard the sorrow in his voice at the word family.

"Are you sure Zaalabarr," asked Saer as she knew what life debts were although she didn't know how she knew she just did.

Zaalabarr said he was sure and with that they left. They found themselves at the door to the rancor pit. "Ok guys I think we need to split up so we can do more things. One goes back to make escape plans and the others go into the vulkar base." Said naruto.

"He's right," said Saer. "I need to give the journals to Rukil and also find that Rakghouls serum."

"Oh you mean this," naruto said as he held up the four vials he found on the sith corpse.

"Where did you-," said Carth.

"Naruto found it on a sith corpse near the apprentices' corpse," Bastila explained.

Naruto gave the cure to Carth and said, "Sorry Saer something tells me I need you and Bastila on this and you said Mission had to come so…" he trailed off.

"Ok so we hold off on plans and I will give the journals to Rukil and the serum to Zelka at the medcenter." Said carth.

"I am sending six clones with you Five will go with the outcasts to the colony and the other will go spy on Gadon something feels off with all you have told me about him and I want to know what.' Naruto said to Carth as they left.

With the six clones left with Carth and Zaalabarr to go back up to the surface.

"Well lets go," said Mission and with that they confronted the Rancor. Naruto wanted to let loose so he transformed into his tentailed fox form and attacked the beast in front of him as the three females ran to the other door. The girls knocked out the guards as they had monitors that if it showed they had died the area would flood with a toxin. Knocking them out would keep them alive and the devices would show that.

Naruto made short work out of the rancor and went back into his regular form. He joined the girls and they entered the base.

AN: I know most were expecting this to be updated today but i am using a library computer where i live and i only get three hours total to use as my laptop still will not connect to this site. As i found out the rest is about the same length as this chapter and i am still not finished with it. I write my stories by hand first and then do it online as incase of a computer crash or loss what i wrote. I know most might get upset with my promise to update today and i will hopefully.


	4. Escaping Taris part 3Ebon Hawk

**The Maelstrom Jedi**

**READ AUTHOR NOTES AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER IT IS IMPORTANT.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the star wars universe(wish I did) or Naruto universe(damn the author for ruining it).

AN: Ok I know I told you I was going to do two chapters of the taris arc but I decided as the rest of the chapter was just as long as chapter 2 if not longer I made a chapter 3 instead. This chapter will have the rest of the taris arc and the travel to the Jedi enclave on dantooine. Also I have put up a poll as someone PMed me a suggestion of adding a sandwoman to the harem. Before you think no the person made the sandwoman be like a quarian from the mass effect universe. No one actually knows at least from what I found out what the sandpeople looked like before other than speculation. I have made it that because of the harsh environment and living in caves for hundreds of years the skin of sandpeople can not handle sunlight so they wear the heavy robes. The masks serve two purposes one to filter the sand filled air and the other a cooling unit of some kind so they do not get overheated in the heavy robes. The poll will close before the second or third chapter of the tatoonie arc. On to reviews: Juhani will be a harem member but with a twist which readers will find out when she joins them. To reviewer Hierkina that is a good suggestion I actually didn't think of that but I will go two ways with her. She will either be in the harem or be like a sister to him. I will put a poll up when I get that far in the story. Don't know when I will be able to update the next chapter as I have rewritten a lot of the story and I know it will be this month definitely though. I had realized I had rushed a lot and had at least one lemon with each member written but I made more as I am doing the writing by hand first then online. I have finished the first story completely just going back and adding or rewriting parts that didn't fit the flow of the story. Still need a Beta.

Escaping Taris part 3/Romance and plans on the Ebon Hawk

_With the Clones, Carth and Zaalabar POV_

_Outcast__ village Undercity__, Taris_

The six clones of Naruto and the two male members Carth and Zaalabar made it to the village. They went to the area with infected villagers and killed three in mid transformation. They were however able to save the last two after giving them the serum. They then went to the old man Rukil and gave him the journals one of the clones saying that they had seen it and that the location on the journals was at least 5 miles off and that five of the clones would go with then to protect them. They also had a task from the boss when they got there before dispelling. The last clone and the two other males watched as the village took an hour to pack up and leave most of the villagers thanking them as the left. With that the three went up the elevator to get to their assigned areas. The last clone split with Carth and the wookie just out of view from the Hidden bek base. Carth and Zaalabar went to give the last bit of the rakghoul serum and then went to relax at the hideout.

_Naruto clone POV_

_Gadons' Office, Hidden Bek base, Taris_

The Clone of Naruto had used a henge of a member of the beks entering the compound. He used an illusion of the man just milling about while using his perverted ex-sensei's jutsu of becoming invisible. He made his way to where he saw the man that the Saer described as Gadon and his guard leave the area to go somewhere else. Following behind while looking around to see the security measures in place he found himself getting in an elevator with the two. He could tell that the female twi'lek was upset about something but not what as they were both silent. They all got out and the clone was shocked as Gadon turned around and backhanded the purple skinned twi'lek.

"Know your place Zaerdra or I will sell you as well." The black man said harshly as his hand raised incase she said anything he didn't like.

Zaerdra had stumbled when she got hit by her boss. "But she is a child Gadon and I swore to protect her when her brother left her." She said wincing as she wiped her split lip of her blood.

The clone narrowed his eyes as he saw the male backhand the twi'lek harder making her bounce off the wall she hit from the force.

Zaerdra got up shakily and hate filled her eyes and her blood flowed freely from her mouth as her split lip widened from the second hit, "I will not let you sell the child or the others Gadon I will die first." With that she charged at him only to collapse in a heap as a current of electricity ran through her body. She was barely conscious but she slowly became aware of her surroundings. She saw gadon holing a device with his finger hovering over the button.

"Did you really think I would let someone like you be near me without a plan to subdue you,' he sneered. "Your suit that I gave you has wires running through it incase you betray me or I tire of you."

With that he preceded to beat Zaerdra as the clone watched as it could do nothing to save her. The beating took ten minutes until the female twi'lek was barely alive and unconscious. Spitting on her he called for guards and told them to clean her up heal her and put her in the cell with the child.

"Put her with the mirialan and get ready reports had said they entered the vulkar base. Kill the males but leave the females relatively unharmed." He ordered. With that the guards took the once second in command twi'lek to the medbay to heal her not know the clone followed. After two hours the twi'lek female was healed and the clone followed the guards to an area with a few cells. He went inside with the guards seeing a female around 13 or 14 years of age asleep until she woke from the noise of a body hitting the hard steel floor. He noticed after the guards left that the girl had markings like tattoos on her barely clothed body. The girl was able to pick up the twi'lek and put her on the bed the girl joining her to share body heat as they both were basically naked. The clone created another and dispelled itself to give the information to the boss.

Naruto, Mission, Saer, and Bastila POV

Black Vulkar base, Lowercity, Taris

Naruto and the girls were just finishing a firefight when the memories from the clone hit him. He glossed over them and cursed.

Bastila shut her lightsaber down as the last of the enemies were downed. Looking over at Naruto she heard him curse, "What's wrong Naruto?" she asked.

When Naruto looked at her she backed away as she saw the anger and hatred in his eyes. And his aura became visible. Seeing her reaction he cursed inwardly at his mask failing him he always hated slavers.

"Sorry, apparently Gadon was going to kill us males when we return to him and sell off you females most likely to get off this world. His female twi'lek bodyguard apparently found out and voiced her opinion and tried to stop him herself but he beat her and has her in a cell with what looks like a preteen girl with tattoos on her body." He ranted until he calmed down as he saw the girls shiver in fear at least that's what he thought at the time.

All three females became angry at his words more so mission and Saer.

"We will save them just as soon as we finish here," bastila said out loud though she thought she said that in her mind. The other two females nodded at what she said. With that they continued their objective as they were almost done as they had wiped out most of the vulkars in the base. Oh they freed some slaves and a few clones escorted them away. But it took longer to get down as almost all the black vulkars were in the upper part of the base and only encountered the 50 in the swoop garage.

They finally came to they last room that was locked. Hacking in the door mission opened it with little difficulty and inside they found three vulkar guards and two twi'leks, which looked in charge.

"So you think you can just attack the black vulkars do you?" the male twi'lek asked.

"Kandon let me play with them please," said the female.

"Well yea at first we were here for the swoop bike part but things have changed. Call Brejik and tell him to bring the female republic officer and give her to us and we will kill Gadon for him?" Naruto said shocking both Bastila and the vulkars.

This surprised Kandon but he saw how they tore through his men and used his comlink to call Brejik and told him of the offer.

Turning off the comlink he looked at the male in front of him. "Brejik will meet you in the garage in 20 minutes." He told him.

The female whispered to Kandon as Naruto was leaving he heard what she said. "Her mind was broken to be Brejik's sex slave anyway.

Naruto felt rage flood his system and he turned around and killed all five of the vulkars to the shock of Bastila, Saer, and Mission but also it made mission puke at the gore as Naruto basically tore the five into pieces with his bare hands. But for Bastila and Saer it made them Horny?

Bastila was able to ask, "Why."

"Because the female whispered to the male that the one we are here for had her mind broken to the point she was made into a living sex toy for Brejik." He said to them making each feel dread at that happening to them.

Bastila also felt a pain in her chest as she felt like she lost something or someone.

All four left to ambush the group near the entrance instead of the open garage area. Naruto took the swoop bike part incase they needed it in the future.

10 minutes after shortly getting in position four figures came into view. One was an eleven year old girl and the other three male humans. The girl from Naruto and Saer's sight had a vacant look in her eyes and they could tell she had been broken. The girl also had blood and cum stained thighs with cum covering her upper body. Bastila and mission gasped silently as the girl came into their view. Bastila more so as she knew the girl as she allowed the newly apprenticed girl to join them as her master was on a solo mission at the time.

With almost perfect unison the four attacked and killed the three men without any warning. Saer found a lightsaber on Brejik along with 40000 credits. Brejik as he died said one word. Why.

Naruto went to the girl to see if she was able to talk. As soon as he got near her before he knelt down she tried to service him with her mouth. He felt a coldness that seeped into him as he now knew what he needed to do.

"Leave," he said hollowly to the three females coming up to him and the girl.

Confused Bastila was about to ask why when she saw his eyes. So much pain she thought. She also saw a resolve in them and awareness flooded her as she now knew what he was about to do.

"No!" she yelled. "We can save her, take her to the Jedi masters they can wipe her memories," she continued.

Naruto heard the guilt and the truth in her words. Looking up he saw her look guiltily at Saer and then the girl.

Naruto used a rare jutsu from the juubi's memories that it came up with before it went insane. He saw into Bastila's mind and then turned to Saer to do the same. He felt tired whether here or in his world other people loved their weapons and creating them from people that trust them. People like him, Saer and Bastila were pawns to anyone be they Jedi, sith, or Ninja elders. He delved past the blocked memories of Saer and saw why she did it and found an evil presence and not so evil multiple presences that had programmed Saer in two ways and as the old memories came back the two programming's warred with each other. He tore both out so no one could control her. He knew that her memories would surface faster than before. Finished he walked over to Bastila, Saer none the wiser of what he did.

He whispered to Bastila which made her eyes widened at what he said, "Saer or should I say Revan will never be under the Jedi's control again. She is getting her memories back they lied to you that they were gone and that she was nothing but a husk." You know what must be done".

Tears filled her eyes and she told him shakily, "I'll do it, it has to be me. I allowed her to come with us when her master forbid her to leave before he came back.

She walked to the motionless girl and knelt down putting her lightsaber against her chest where her heart is and turned the blade on. Bastila looked at the Jedi girl and saw clarity return to the girl's eyes. She saw a peaceful expression on her face and the girl whispered, "Thank you." Before the light left her eyes and Bastila turned her blade off. Bastila dropped her saber and held the girls corpse and started to cry. Mission also had tears but Saer comforted her. Naruto saw the shock in Bastila's eyes and saw her about to pass out from the trauma she just endured. He lifted her as a clone took the girls body and sealed it in a scroll. Several clones came into existence and Naruto Handed Bastila to one.

"Mission, Saer go with the clones they will take you to a transit shuttle above and to the hideout. I will deal with gadon myself. Do not tell the other two what occurred." With that Naruto left the girls at the entrance killing any black vulkars in the way.

Mission and Saer had made it to the transit point the only one in the lower city and made it to the hideout and putting Bastila on a bed as she was still asleep. Carth wanted to know what happened but the two females kept a tight lip to what happened and thoughts of what Naruto was to have these powers that no one had even heard of or seen before. Saer was restless and needed to burn her anger out so she told the others she was going to the cantina. When she got there she decided to fight in the dueling ring again hoping to get her frustrations out.

Saer fought both ice and marle and won easily but had sweated a little fighting the rodian named twitch. As she still had energy to burn but no one who fight she asked the hutt who would be willing to fight. When he told her that maybe Bendak Starkiller she smirked as a rage filled her and she wanted to kill him. She went to challenge him which after taunting him he agreed.

Seats were sold out and every vidscreen occupied for the death match of Saer and Bendak. Both stood in the center of the ring waiting for the announcer to finish his speech and tensed as the words "LET THE DEATH MATCH BEGIN," were said. Both stood still for a few seconds before Bendak made the first move and threw a grenade at her. She moved to the left just missing the blast radius of the now known plasma grenade. She dodged three more times getting closer to Bendak until he ran out and started to fire his custom blasters. Saer used a holdout blaster and hit one of the blasters of bendaks which caused bendak to throw it at her moving form as she moved gracefully to dodge the blaster fire. The blaster exploded obscuring Saer and she came into close range and thrusted into the chest armor of bendak. The audience and bendak was shocked as the smoke cleared and everyone saw a vibrosword sticking out of the chest of bendak. Bendak looked at the woman who beat him and widened his eyes beneath his helmet and mouth one word that no one would ever know as her now recognized her by the look in her eyes and her facial expression. Bendak fell back dead and Saer felt a sort of peace enter her as she felt fulfilled a promise to someone. Her adrenalin faded and she started to hear cheers from the crowd while the announcer yelled the Bendak Starkiller was dead and she was the champion duelist of taris.

Saer went to collect her prized and also went to get the bounty from ZAX which totaled 5000 credits. She then went back to the hideout finally drained enough to rest.

Meanwhile while that was going on Naruto and an army of clones converged on the Hidden bek base the rodian guard for ZAX cantina went inside to tell the owner what he saw as the guard in front of the hidden bek base was killed. Naruto blasted the door with a mini bijuudama beam turning it into scrap. As the smoke from the blast and the debris cleared the hidden beks saw hundreds of the same person pore out of the wreckage of the door way. Blaster fire and sparks from swords meeting along with blood spray was what one would see on the recordings from the hidden bek base. This went on for an hour until Naruto made it to the cells for the two he was looking for. He knew that as he had made his way here that the other beks who survived was converging in the main room as his last clone was defeated by them there. He found both the females nearly naked but untouched so far both looking at him in shock and fear as they saw him kill the guards bloodily.

Zaerdra was shocked as she saw a blood covered humanoid kill the two guards who were contemplating raping her as the girl was off limits. She put the girl behind her as the being tore the cell door off like nothing. She could make out two animal like ears on top his head and saw ten flowing tails behind him.

"If you want to leave come with me, Saer sent me," the male's voice said in a husky tone.

She nodded but kept the girl between her and the male. She felt attracted to the male but she was wary so she asked as they left seeing the carnage and destructive path that lead to the entrance, "Why did she not come?"

Naruto looked back at her as they walked, "she had a few things that needed to be done and needed rest.'

Zaerdra was shocked, "You came alone and did this. What are you?"

Naruto chuckled, "You know you are the first to ask me that question what am I. I will answer yours and the others questions as soon as we get to a place that we are not in danger."

They came out and Zaerdra felt fear as she saw Gadon and a human woman with 50 others all about the room.

"You are not going anywhe-," Gadon stared but was stopped and his head fell off.

"Mission sends her regards," Naruto growled and with that he flashed to each member of the beks and killed them instantly.

Zaerdra had many questions running in her mind as she knew no one not even jedi were that fast.

Naruto had a clone that was with Saer and the others that they couldn't see and got the memories of the clone seeing Saer beat the dueling ring and killing the mandalorian who Naruto knew from Saer's Blocked memories as a monster who needed killing as she met him, well his handy work before and the promise she made to a little boys mother who was dying from experimentation done to her.

The three left to a transit point and went to the hideout that the clone had seen from following and saer's more recent memories.

_Hideout uppercity apartments, Taris_

_Naruto's POV_

Naruto walked into the now crowed apartment seeing bastila and saer talking about the dreams that saer was having. Shaking his head he went towards the bathroom area to clean off the blood. Bastila's eyes widened as she saw Naruto covered in blood walking across her visions path. Saer looked to see what bastila was looking at and was shocked at the sight she saw. She let out a gasp which alerted the others and they all saw the gore on Naruto along with two barely clothed females.

Mission had went to the two females holding two blankets to cover up but Naruto waved her away as he spoke, "These two need to shower the grime off first so I will let them use the shower first."

He led the two females into the bathroom and opened a scroll and out popped several kimonos and a few sets of female ninja gear. Try these after you are clean if none fit tell me so I alter the seals to fit you better. With that Naruto left standing outside so no one would disturb them.

"I will tell you all everything when we are not in any danger," he said to the group before they stared to ask all the questions. He was glad none had although he knew Saer and Mission were being patient as he knew they wanted to know. He had already told bastila something's but not where he came from or what he was. The group had been fighting or in danger constantly and he could feel more brewing as his explanation would take several hours.

30 minutes later the two females came out Zaerdra in a towel as the clothing's bust lines were too small. The girl wore a pale blue kimono with vibrant green sakura petals. It was one of his mothers he found that she wore on her first date with minato from what her journal said.

Zaerdra held up a kumo kunoichi genin uniform that was worn by yugito nii that she gave him to infiltrate kumo at the time. "The only thing wrong with this one is the bust is too small other than that it fits." She told him.

He took it from her putting youki into the seals on the chest area of the uniform. He gave it back and Zaerdra went inside. She came out a few minutes later wearing the snug uniform that had him and the other two males hard instantly.

Naruto went to shower the mostly dried gore from his body and an hour later he came out. Having tails are a drag to clean he thought as it took longer to clean himself than normal.

A clone gave him information that he found interesting. He came out as an argument between Bastila and Carth was in full force. He saw saer calm them both down.

"So what was the argument for," Naruto asked mission.

"Carth wanted to kick you out as you were too dangerous to be around." Explained mission.

"What about Zaerdra and the girl?" as he was confused

"He said they were on their own that only those who could be of use to the republic could stay. That's when the argument started." Mission told him.

Well his true colors show thought Naruto.

"Well guys a man by the name of canderous ordo wants to see me and Saer." He told the others after his conversation with mission

Mission was shocked but Zaerdra was the one who spoke, "The mandalorian who works for Davik Kang. That Canderous?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged I guess it was a message from a twi'lek who gave it to me." He said well to my clone but who cares. Naruto continued, "Something tells me that meeting him will get us off planet."

They discussed what to do but not who else should go until Naruto had enough, "I, Saer and Zaalabar will go meet this canderous and see what he wants."

No one could see any fault with that as Bastila and carth needed to figure a way off the planet without being shot down. So the three left to meet this mysterious man.

The trio stopped at the equipment emporium to sell unwanted weapons, armors, and other items making their total credit amount almost a million to the shop owner.

Continuing to the cantina in upper taris Naruto congratulated Saer on her victories in the dueling ring. Saer blushed at the praise but she also felt a little guilt in killing the mandalorian Bendak Starkiller which she voiced to Naruto.

"There are reasons he had a bounty on him saer. If not you someone would have done it." Naruto told her. Saer felt a little better as he made sense.

They had got into the cantina when Saer saw the man they needed to meet. "That's him." She whispered to Naruto.

Naruto saw the man and he was imposing, not to him but also the memories of saer did not do the man justice as she was not this close to him before. Naruto could see and air of honor and justice in the man which confused him as he didn't know why a man like him would follow the crime lord Davik Kang. Maybe as if was the only way to kill with some honor. As Canderous also wore a cloak of death around him that most powerful predators had.

"You wanted to see us mandalorian," asked Saer.

"Yeah, I am canderous. I heard what you did to the vulkars," he said to saer then looking at Naruto said, "and I saw the vids of what you did to the beks.' "Impressive."

Naruto gave him a look that said just get with it before I kill you for wasting my time. Canderous had heard of people like this Naruto that could kill without caring about who you were just for bothering them. Calo Nord had somewhat the same attitude but no where near what this guy could do.

"Uh, well I know you and your group are looking for a way off the planet and I know how we can. But to get past the sith blockade you need the launch codes to do it." He said before continuing at the get to the point look from the male alien. "The codes are inside the now overrun republic base and as I know you can handle yourself you can get them. You just need an astromech droid to get in the base. Which I happen to have one." He said proudly.

He gave them the location of the droid and how much they needed to pay for it. "Just tell Janice Nall I sent you and she will sell it to you. Now this needs to be done as quick as possible I have heard rumors that the sith might bomb the whole planet just to kill a Jedi they are looking for which I know is with you."

Sensing no deception from canderous, Naruto agreed to do it and the trio left to go to the droid shop.

Getting to the shop the twi'lek female known as Janice Nall sold the droid to them after flirting with Naruto. Saer had started to become jealous but stamped it out as she had no reason to be jealous as Naruto and she were not even intimate.

They took the astromech who designation was T3-M4 to the military base and hacked in. they met a twi'lek female who was bribed leave and not sound the alarm. She left and Naruto had the droid overload several conduits' to kill off or destroy the sith and battle droids in the base.

Naruto thought it was funny that as he watched sith go up to the deactivated droids to see why they shut off before the droids exploded kill several groups. They had found a duros dead inside of a force cage that had been near an exploding droid. Naruto only saying, "Oops". Naruto had the astromech hack into the mainframe downloading anything of value. The droid showed a message that was just sent down by an admiral Saul karath that the planet was being evacuated as a bombardment will commence in 14 hours. When Naruto heard this he cursed but a plan formed in his mind to save as many innocent people he could and he knew where to put them.

Naruto told Saer the plan and she was shocked but also knew somehow he could do it.

The four encountered a droid which was not destroyed as it was a sith droid instead of the droids that were once republic droids. They destroyed it after 10 minutes and made their way down an elevator and found themselves inside a room with a bald man inside.

The man looked up as they entered and smiled, "I feel you two have much potential in the force join the sith and you will hold untold power."

"Sorry we don't do evil." Said Naruto in a jovial tone.

The sith's eyes hardened at the brush off and spoke, "Very well then witness the power of the darksi-," the sith dodged a blade that would have taken his head from Naruto before he could finish the sentence.

"Enough with the monologue, "Naruto yelled he hated the bad guys who monologued.

T3-M4 got a shot off that narrowly missed Naruto and hit the sith in the leg crippling it. Saer and Zaalabar got a shot of at the same time one hitting the head the other from saer hitting between the mans legs.

Naruto and Zaalabar and even the droid looked at Saer.

"What!" she yelled at their looks.

Naruto shook his head, "Never and I mean never shoot a male between the legs near another male that is on your side. Naruto knew that one reason the mandalorians feared her was she always used her lightsaber to castrate the male ones before killing them. She got a nickname from the female mandalorians that Naruto would never repeat or say.

Naruto got the codes and the group left to go to the hideout. One to let Saer and Zaalabar rest and two to contact Canderous.

Naruto and the others walked in with another argument going on. This time between mission and carth. Damn teme has to fight with everyone Naruto thought.

"All I am saying is its too dangerous for a kid to be in battle like ours, so you should stay on taris when we leave." Carth argued.

"Sorry to interrupt but mission grew up alone and she has fought with us and even killed carth," Naruto said harshly to him.

Embarrassed at being reprimanded he walked to a corner and sulked. Naruto shook his head at that.

"Ok so all of you but Me, Zaerdra and T3-M4 stay here but meet us outside at the crashed escape pod in 6 hours. The sith are going to bomb the planet." He ordered.

Protests rang out from all but 3 and Naruto yelled, "Quiet!" Canderous only wants three people to meet him in the cantina in the lowercity. As it will arouse suspicion when we steal the ship.

With that Naruto and the two he wanted left. Before they left on the transit he made thousands of clones and the clones spread out the plan already in their minds.

The new trio left on the shuttle.

On the shuttle Zaerdra asked, "Why me?"

Naruto looked at her sighed and spoke, "Because you need to get out and fight through your pain and not feel helpless again. I know you are a fighter and you feel like your powerless now after what gadon did to you."

Zaerdra thought at what he said as they got out of the shuttle and made their way to the cantina to meet Canderous ordo. He's right she thought. Just because gadon got the drop on me does not mean I can't fight I just trusted gadon too much and looked up to him as we grew up together. He shoulders that had a submissive posture to them before now straightened to the proud fighter that she was.

Naruto smirked as he felt the female twi'leks stance change from a defeated and depressed person to a dominant and aggressive fighter.

Naruto saw Canderous at a table and sat down in an empty seat across from canderous. T3-M4 rolled behind Naruto and Zaerdra sat leaned against a wall like she was naruto's body guard.

Canderous sat down a drink on the table he was drinking and looked at Naruto. "So you got the codes." He said like he knew that Naruto had them.

Naruto nodded and just stared at canderous before he spoke. "The sith are evacuating their troops and will destroy the planet in about half a day."

Canderous' eyes widened at that, "Damn I knew they would sooner or later. Malak started this just recently, so we need to get the ship now." He said draining the drink he had before getting up.

"Yes I have told the rest of the group to meet us outside at the crashed escape pod at a certain time we will pick them up from their." Naruto told canderous while also telling him about what he was doing to insure that at least some people will survive. Canderous thought it was a stupid plan as they wouldn't have enough time to save enough people and told him that.

"Are you crazy! We can't do that the sith would know we know and just bomb the planet piece by piece starting here. At most you would be able to save about 100 if not less than that." Canderous shouted as they made their way out to a shuttle that Canderous had waited to take them to davik's place.

Naruto just looked at him, "I have my ways." He said before climbing in the shuttle. T3-M4 got in the back as the shuttle had an empty truck bed in the back. Zaerdra got in next and had to sit on Naruto's lap while Canderous got in the driver seat. Naruto felt himself harden as he felt Zaerdra's shapely rear move on him. Zaerdra felt his length press against her ass cheeks and blushed but also getting wet as she felt attracted to him.

As the Shuttle truck made its way to Davik's place she wiggled on naruto's lap as she wanted to feel him more and trying to get his pulsating length to press against her center.

Naruto bit back a groan but growled in to her ear as she continued to move. "If you continue this course once we are alone I will take you hard and fast." Making her gasp as he pulled one of her brain tails.

Canderous heard her and looked over to see a flushed Zaerdra and asked, "You ok over there?"

Zaerdra shuddered as a small orgasm hit her when Naruto pulled her brain tail and his hardened length hit her center at the same time. She spoke in a slightly relaxed voice, "Yes Naruto accidently pulled one of my lekku."

Canderous smirked as he saw they were almost there. He knew that voice most twi'lek females have it after that climaxed and he should know as he had been with numerous twi'lek females. "Oh ok then. We are pulling up now." He told them.

Naruto saw the mansion as that was what it looked like as they pulled into an empty spot outside.

The group got out and canderous lowered the rear bed to let the droid off before raising it again. The group made their way inside past numerous rodian guards and into an antechamber that had four people in it. Two rodians and two men. Zaerdra shuddered as she saw one of the men. Calo Nord was a sociopath of the highest order. And a wannabe bounty hunter she thought.

The group walked up to the men and Canderous introduced them.

"Davik I brought some new recruits that I thought you might recognize." Canderous said.

"Ah yes the beautiful Zaerdra the second in command of the hidden beks, well the ex second in command as Gadon betrayed you. And the mysterious Naruto Uzumaki who single handedly slaughtered the beks. Pretty gory to watch let me tell you." Davik praised. "Tell me though how do you make those copies of yourself. No one not even jedi or sith could do that?" Calo's eyes raised a touch at that intro.

Naruto looked at Davik not liking him at all before answering, "Well he wanted to sell the females in our group to slavers and kill us males so I killed him first." Naruto said as if it was an everyday thing. This raised the interest of Davik at the tone. "And well about my clones. It's a trade secret something only I can do as I am the last of my race and I can't teach it to you because well, I just don't know how."

"A pity with power like that you could take over the entire planet maybe even more." Davik said.

"So you wish to join the exchange do you?" asked Davik.

"Yes.' Naruto lied.

"Good first we will give you a tour of my operations before getting a business like." Davik said.

Davik showed Naruto and Zaerdra the spice labs and other things he did on the planet before showing them his ship.

"Ah the ebon hawk it is the fastest ship in my fleet and can out run capital class vessels. I am still trying to get the launch codes to leave the planet in case the sith turn on us." Davik explained. With that they left the hanger and made their way to the living quarters.

"Nice set up you have Davik," Naruto said.

"Yes well if your backgrounds check out then you can join us. In the mean time stay in this room but you can go see the slaves to relieve your tensions if needed. Come Calo." With that Davik and Calo along with the rodian guards left.

After a few minutes Canderous opened the door. "It will take about Four hours to get the backgrounds of all of our group checked. In the mean time I will go see about relieving some tension with the twi'leks. We move in 3 hours." He said leaving and the door closed.

Alone with Naruto, Zaerdra looked at him and called him. "Naruto?"

"Yes." Naruto said looking at her he saw the lust in her eyes and her arousal filled the air.

"I want you." She growled at him before she stood and locked the door so they would not be disturbed.

She sauntered to him hips swaying before straddling him as he was on a bed sitting. Naruto grabbed her face before she kissed him.

"Zaerdra before we do this there is something you must know." He said seriously trying to calm his own libido down to talk to her. "I am different from others and the last of my kind I need to have multiple mates to repopulate my race." He looked at her before continuing. "If you do not want to be a part of that this can only be a one time thing." He finished.

Zaerdra's mind raced at the thought of other females. Twi'lek culture had no problems with multiple partners and she grew more aroused at the thought of more females. All Twi'leks were bisexual not just the females and the images of more females entwined with Naruto in bed made her soak the undergarments she wore under the uniform he gave her.

She looked at Naruto and smirked, "Naruto twi'leks are bisexual and me more so. I love having two females and a male in bed with me occasionally. Now fuck me," She growled before pouncing on him.

**Begin Lemon**

Naruto responded by grabbing her and walked to a wall and pinned her to it his cock hitting he sweet spot as he ravaged her mouth.

Both quickly broke apart and shed their clothing they had on until Naruto was naked and Zaerdra was in an emerald thong and bra set. The thongs front soaked with her juices. Naruto slipped his hands behind Zaerdra hitting a sweet spot on her back before trailing up to the clasps that held the bra in place. Releasing her breast which were from what he could tell 34DD's as to make his sexy jutsu perfect he had to know bra sizes.

He kissed Zaerdra their tongues fighting for dominance before Naruto broke away Zaerdra gasping as he sucked on her neck before trailing kisses down to her left breast his tongue circling her nipple before Naruto's mouth sucked her nipple in. Zaerdra had a small orgasm as Naruto sucked and nibbled at it and a fluid came out of her breast.

Naruto felt her juices splash against his cock as she squirted through her thong. He became surprised that a fluid squirted out of her breast it tasting like cinnamon with a hint of sweetness. He drank it down as he became harder than before his left hand caressing her body moved down pulling her thong to the side and Naruto entered all 8 inches into the hot inferno that was her pussy.

Zaerdra felt him enter her and had another orgasm that was stronger as Naruto switched breasts. Slaps of flesh and screams of pleasure from Zaerdra sounded in the room a lone droid looking on the two moving bodies unaware of what was going on. For an hour both Naruto and Zaerdra tried many positions until finally on the bed Naruto pumping into a slightly sore Zaerdra a massive orgasm crashed down on both. Naruto could feel after the eighth orgasm from Zaerdra a massive one building for them both. Naruto felt his canines lengthen as the climax finally hit both. Naruto roared out before biting Zaerdra on the neck. Zaerdra passed out from an overload of pleasure neither noticing a sword and rifle shaped mark where Naruto bit her.

**End Lemon**

Another hour later both woke and got dressed as Naruto noticed it was close to the time.

Zaerdra decided to talk to him about the anatomy of twi'lek females. "Naruto I don't know if you noticed but twi'lek females are different from most females. We have two clits where all normal females have them the other which most men never know about close to the cervix which you did hit. We can also let males bigger than normal into our wombs so we don't get hurt which you also were able to do. Our brain tails not only are basically what the name implies but a secondary sex organ to feel pleasure. Also the liquid you drank from my breast is an aphrodisiac for our partners. When breast feeding we can turn it off." She finished explaining about other areas of a twi'lek female had that pleasured them before canderous came in as they had unlock the door.

He looked at the two sitting down and smirked they must have had a good time he thought.

"We move in 10 minutes," he said. He looked at the messed up room as chairs were knocked over.

"So you two had fun I see." He gave a laugh at the blushes from them both. "It must have been good as I heard it all the way down the hall. It made the girls their jealous when I told them that it was another female twi'lek screaming. They also became a lot more amorous which I thank you both for." He continued.

Naruto stammered, "Lets just go now sooner we get his done the sooner we can leave the planet. While Naruto mentally banged his head at not putting up a silencing seal on the room. Making a hand sign he said, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu."(Shadow Clone Jutsu). This created 20 clones of himself. "Alright spread out kill all who try to stop you." The clones said "HAI' and left. Seeing the look of surprise on canderous' face and the awe and questions about to start he said, "Later I will explain." With that the group left alarms ringing as the group made their way to the ship. They had found a man who was being held inside a force cage guarded by two floating many armed droids who attacked them. They destroyed them and canderous went to release the man from the cage.

"Thanks man," Said the man.

"Why were you in there?" asked Zaerdra.

'I was the pilot of the ebon hawk. When the sith came davik tried to leave before more ships arrived to blockade the planet but the sith arrived as I was powering up. Davik said I was trying to steal the ship and would be punished for it." The man explained.

"Well you need to leave this place." Said Canderous.

"I will thanks again. Oh I have the codes to activate the hyperdrive if you plan on taking the ship as that is the only reason you would be attacking davik." The man said giving the codes to Naruto.

Naruto and the others left finding themselves in a luxurious room with a massive computer to the side. Naruto finally got the memories of every clone but two. Those in davik's mansion were defeated in the spice lab. Only one rodian left inside but he was slowly dying anyway. The clones all over the immediate area that went around gathering supplies and people to save and taken to a safe place had all been dispelled. One of the last two was addressing the people they saved and the other was with Saer and the others.

Naruto made a snap decision. "T3-M4 hack into the accounts of Davik and bring everything up.'

The droid followed his command and went to the massive computer and pulled up the information. "Make an Identity for me with the name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and transfer all money and future legal businesses to that ID and all properties. He saw a storehouse under a property by the name matale and the codes to get it unlocked. He also found several slave pens that davik had and had the astromech transfer it to him and send a message to free the slaves giving them money and transport where they needed to go. He also had the droid transfer a list of all clients and partners and people of interest.

With that done they started to run as the place started to shake from what felt like earthquakes but were in fact the sith.

"They are staring early!" yelled Canderous.

"They must have decided not to wait or something." Zaerdra yelled out as the explosions and rumbling sounds were too loud.

Thank Kami I told the group to meet us at the area early thought Naruto.

They ran into the hanger seeing Davik and Calo also running toward the ebon hawk as turbolaser fire rained down unto the planet.

"Dam those sith I knew they would turn on us sooner or later. We just need to get to a safe place with our ships those bombs the sith are dropping will kill us al…" davik said until he noticed the group.

"Well, well thieves in the hanger. What did you think that you could just steal my ship? Sorry but that ain't gonna happen.' Davik said drawing his blaster along with calo.

Naruto chuckled, "Yea pretty much while also stealing your lively hood as I already did."

Davik's Eyes hardened at those words and started to fire at him.

Naruto and the others fought him until a turbolaser hit the spot where Davik was incinerating him to nothing.

Calo held a thermal detonator and said, "If I die you die. But another blast made a beam of metal fall on the man. Naruto and the others got on the ship and Naruto told T3-M4 to get the ship online and the hyperdrive on.

They got the ship online just as the hanger started to collapse and barely escaped as a beam fell on the now shielded ship. They mad their way to the plaza.

Naruto had the ramp open as he saw the others. Mission, Carth, Saer, Bastila, Zaalabar and the girl made it on the ship. The ebon hawk made it off the now burning taris and made its escape into hyperspace before a group of fighters could attack leaving at least 100 ships still firing on the planet.

Mission had run to the starboard cabin quarters as they entered hyperspace. She had just watched and did nothing as the planet that she had called home for so long had been destroyed. Thousands of innocent people died and her friends that she ran with before Zaalabar had come into the picture were now dead.

In the cockpit area Bastila was telling Naruto and Saer about the enclave and how much she loved the peaceful planet.

"It's a beautiful place the whole planet is nothing but preserves and farming land. There is also some hunting areas near the south of the planet. The enclave is placed inside a preserve near several farms that are allowed near the preserve.", Bastila said.

"What animals are inside the preserves?" asked Naruto.

Bastila was stunned at first no one had ever asked her that and as such she didn't know most of the animals just the ones she has seen around which were mostly predators.

"Well I only know of those around the enclave. We have several different species of kath hounds and some iriaz. Also some flying mantas(Could not find out what those flying creatures were on dantooine if you know let me know.) and some kinrath spiders in some caves. But that's all I know of though I know that we have about a hundred different animals all over the planet.' Bastila told him embarrassed as she was known to research each planet she travels to but never considered Dantooine.

"Well I need to check on mission as she just saw her home destroyed along with those she knew.' Naruto said before walking out. Her heard saer ask carth how long til they reach the planet and Naruto heard carth say 4 days before leaving his enhanced hearing distance.

He found mission on a bed crying as he walked in. mission felt someone sit on the edge of the bed and an arm rub her back slowly. Turning around and sitting up mission saw Naruto and she leaned into him making Naruto put his arms around her. Making mission relax into him even more from the warmth of his body.

"All of those I knew are dead," mission sobbed as tears came down her face again as the memories of those she hung out with surfaced again of all the fun they had.

Naruto pulled away making mission look him in the eyes. "No they are not. Naruto told her.

Mission had a confused look on her face so Naruto elaborated as he was going to tell the others anyway. "When I found that city down in the Undercity I put a transportation seal on a wall after clearing the place of rakghoul not knowing if I would need to use it again or not. When I found out the sith was going to destroy the city I sent about 4000 clones out getting supplies and more food along with those who would be worth saving. This was mostly children and slaves across the uppercity and lower city. I also got some merchants that would open shops and those who could operate the technology and repair it if needed." He explained to mission. As it also included her friends who were all in the age range of 7 to 18. Only two males and a female that she knew before did not make it as they had started a kid sex ring with street urchins and orphans. He had killed them, well his clone did. He finished telling her that he made sure to tell her that all the younglings would be educated and he left a clone to explain to the survivors why they were saved and from what.

"I also had Janice Nall, Rukil, Shaleena and Zelka co leaders and a list of those who would be good candidates to be new leaders," Naruto finished. as it would take at least 20 years to get dug out of the rubble. But the small city would be able to support them for at least 400 years if not a little less if they had a population boom.

Mission became really happy as she heard Naruto explain what he did. She was so happy she hugged and kissed Naruto, her kiss hitting his open mouth which prompted mission to open hers. Both became aroused as the kiss became heated and more sexual.

**Begin Lemon**

She crawled into his lap and wrapped her legs around his. His cock got hard and pressed into mission's mound making mission feel the beginnings of pleasure. She started to hump back pressing harder into his clothed cock and making them both moan out. Naruto stopped mission before it got even harder to stop.

"Are you sure?" he asked "If we do this there is no turning back and you will have to share with others." He finished when mission heard the words he said her clit hit the head of his cock and she came silently as images of other females with Naruto and her or just her made her hornier.

"Yes I am twi'leks are bisexual and big z said he smelt you and Zaerdra on each other." She said after getting her breath. She rose to her knees and whispered into naruto's ear. "Fuck me but be gentle this is my first time and I am already wet enough."

This caused Naruto to almost loose it as he had never had a virgin before. Hinata wasn't one as she wanted to be able to pleasure Naruto and not feel pain. She told Naruto that as neji had never been with anyone either and wanted to please tenten they practiced on each other. But she never let him come in her that was naruto's job is what she told naruto. Naruto had gone to neji after their first night and thanked him even though he didn't need Hinata to do that.

Mission had got off naruto and naruto got up and both stripped. Before they did anything naruto made a few hand signs so no one would disturb them unless it was Zaerdra who would want to join in maybe. Then put a seal on the door as he closed it and a soundproof barrier enclosed the area.

Mission saw this and knew her would explain things to the others.

Naruto finally turned around and became harder than normal. He saw mission's flawless bright blue body with a dark patch of navy blue hair above her pussy in the shape of a crescent moon. He would ask about that later he thought but quickly forgot what he was thinking as his gaze hit her barely c cup breasts with a slightly lighter shade of navy blue areolas topped with to long nipples with drops of clear liquid trying to escape the nipples. Naruto's mouth watered at the sight and he moved so fast that mission did not see him move he just appeared in front of her a nipple in his warm moist mouth. The clear liquid hit naruto's mouth and he became harder and precum gushed out of his cock.

Mission moaned as she felt him draw in her liquid and with ach suck she became closer to another orgasm. Naruto switched breasts as he back mission up to the bed her legs hitting the bed. Mission moaned out that she was cumming before her knees became weak as the orgasm hit her and naruto falling on her.

Naruto released mission's breast and knelt down between mission's legs. He trailed kisses down to her snatch and found her clit poking out already a pale blue color and longer than Zaerdra's lavender clit.

He licked around it and even dipped inside her cunt before inserting a finger in her while taking her clit in his mouth and sucking it. This made mission scream as a major orgasm hit her and she squirted into his mouth as his finger left and his mouth replaced it. "Naruto more I want more." She gasped out.

Naruto knew what she wanted and now she was ready so was he. Naruto Kissed up her quivering stomach and up past her aching and drained breasts and kissed her. He had a hand on his cock as he placed it against her slit and rubbed it up and down soaking his cock in her fluids.

"Dammit naruto fuck me or get off,' mission growled out and naruto complied as he slid his head inside. It was really tight, almost too tight for him but her pushed his steel like cock inside slowly so he didn't rip her apart. Though mission was yelling at him to drive into and the not worry about the pain. But as this was her first time he would do it slowly. He finally stopped at her barrier and looked at her. Her pussy was trying to pull him in more but he kept it there.

Mission felt him enter her slowly she just wanted to feel more of him as her lusts ran out of control and her mouth with it. A part of her was glad he didn't as she knew he was almost too big for her. She felt the hot steel like cock stretch her to the max and she had several mini orgasms as he kept pushing in until he stopped. She saw him look at her before a feral expression came across his face and he slammed into he the rest of the way. She felt a lot of pain as he shredded her barrier and then a massive orgasm hit her as his cock entered her cervix and hit the clit inside her.

Mission tensed as the orgasm and pain made her pass out for a few seconds before coming back as naruto sawed into her. She looked down and saw the bluish blood of her virginity of naruto's cock. "Fuck me naruto, fuck me harder," mission yelled out as pleasure upon pleasure hit her.

Naruto growled out at her words his mind mostly bestial as he fucked her harder until both felt their pleasure increase and both having massive orgasms. Naruto's cock swelled in the middle locking them together and naruto bit her neck.

When naruto and mission came at the same time and naruto marked mission, mission blackout from another orgasm as the pleasure was too much for her as she felt him cum into her.

**End Lemon**

Naruto pulled out of her after 10 min and saw an assassin's dagger tattoo on her neck where he bit her.

He pulled the blanket onto her when he smelt another female's arousal. Turning around he saw to his shock Saer with a flush face.

Saer had watched them after wondering what was taking so long. It was to her shock she found them having sex and her becoming aroused. She knew naruto and Zaerdra were intimate and that twi'leks were bisexual as was she. But seeing them she wanted to be with him also. She saw naruto catch her and she winked and turned around.

Before she left she told him, "I want you next time naruto.' And left. Naruto saw her sway her hips seductively as she left before he could respond.

Mission woke a few minutes later and saw naruto getting dressed. Naruto saw that mission was awake.

"Get dressed I need to talk to the crew about what I told you and about who and what I am. I know you probably have questions too about me." Naruto told her.

Mission felt soreness between her legs and got up slowly.

"You will be sore for a day or two until we can do this again." Naruto said as he saw her wince as she got dressed.

Once mission was dressed they left naruto canceling the jutsu and sound seal but leaving the seal there for later.

They walked into the main area and found the others there.

"Okay I know you all have questions of what I can do and what exactly I am." He said making those who were talking stop to look at him.

Naruto first explained what he did on taris on saving a few hundred people. The group was shocked at what he did even mission as still shocked.

Zaerdra knew what mission and he did as she saw mission walk with a wince and she knew it was her first time. Though she was sore for a few minutes after naruto and she coupled.

"Now.' Naruto said bring the attention to him again. "I am from a different dimension. I am called as my title the juubi or tentails." He then explained his world and its history. He also told them about the three gods that his people worshipped. Nami goddess of war and destruction, The Shinigami who was also a goddess though his people worshipped her as a god of death and rebirth, and the most important Kami the goddess of life and creation. He told them that there were minor gods and goddess' and that the bloodlines that his people got were actually gifts as those who had them were the children of all the gods and goddess'. He said that his mother and father were demigods as one of their parents was a god and in his mothers case the goddess Kami.

Now the Uzumaki his mother's clan had a dojutsu that was called the rinnegan. The rinnegan only came to be as a man named the sage of the six paths parents and one grandparent were each a demigod child of the three elder goddess' Kami, Nami, and Shinigami. Which had never happen before. Naruto's father minato was the child of two gods one a mortal god who lost her power called Ameratetsu and the other an insane god named Jashin. In fear of retaliation they stripped their son of his immortality giving it to the once immortal Ameratetsu and now mortal goddess making her immortal again. And giving the child to an orphanage.

Minato still had his powers though and became the most powerful ninja since the sage.

He told them of the original juubi that was once the eldest god called Yami who hated his sisters decided to kill the creations of his sisters. They with the help of the sage sealed the body of their brother and split the powers in two parts going to Nami who became the new god or in her case goddess of destruction as that was their brother's domain and the rest being sealed into the sage. Which before his death he split into 9 parts using his rinnegan and making the bijuu. He told them how the humans in his world treated the new guardians as that was what they were meant to be, but became weapons of war against each other and the cycle of hate began anew.

"So when I thought I had brought peace after the fourth shinobi war another started but this time about religion.

I guess the gods had a war too as only a few were left after the 5th war. Only 800,000 people civilians and shinobi were all that were left after that last war." Naruto said to them. He saw the awed looks and the horror and pity on some of the faces.

Saer was the one to ask, "So why are you here?"

Naruto looked at her harshly and said, "The ones who I called family killed my love and unborn child in front of me all because they wanted to seal me inside someone else.

"Apparently Kami had enough and sent me here to her first dimension that she and her siblings created." He said making all of the others stare at him in shock.

Seeing this he told them what he was told about the force and the gift that she and the others gave him. He didn't think it would go over well if he told them what it cost to get all this power. Oh he would tell his mates in time after all trust was key he thought.

"So," bastila started Jedi ands sith are using a goddess' life force as the force. That is what you are telling me." She said disbelieving what she heard.

"Oh so you believe me about where I came from but that is what freaks you out the most.' Naruto joked. When he heard her tone.

Naruto knew he had to let the conversation and explanations simmer inside them until they could adjust. Though canderous and the wookie was closer to understanding what he told them.

Mission and Zaerdra just took it in stride.

"Now before we are dismissed, I would like to know something.' Naruto said interrupting the thoughts of the others.

"What," asked canderous.

Naruto looked at the preteen alien girl who just looked at naruto, "Who are you little one and why were you being sold to slavers."

Zaerdra was the one to talk, "Her mother was a jedi master who was killed in the mandalorian war. A family friend took her in but sold her to Gadon who was selling her to the sith as she showed force powers."

This made bastila gasp she knew of only one Mirialan jedi master. She didn't know her name but she knew of her.

The girl spoke for the first time in a sweet adult like voice. "My name is Kalli Maylash. My mother was Jailia Maylash a jedi master and the reason I was sold is my species are natural lovers. As I have yet to become a woman, if a male lays with me the first time his age is halted but he will die when he reaches 400 as it also extends his life if his race is short lived." She explained.

Naruto decided to protect her and would talk with her later.

Bastila said the jedi would take her in most likely but Kalli refused saying she would stay with naruto as he saved her and her races laws stated that just like wookies she had a lifedebt to him. Plus before her mother left she told her never to join the jedi or sith as they would use her other power as a weapon. She decided to tell naruto later about her power.

Naruto decided to talk to bastila before they got to dantooine about saer as the group needed to rest and come to terms with all they learned.

Three days later naruto and the others arrived in the system that the planet dantooine was on. Naruto had just finished mating with Saer and his other to mates for several hours. And naruto needed to talk with bastila.

**AN:It is finished! well this chapter anyway. Now I do not know exactly how to put the poll up so I will do it here. The question is as someone PMed me to add this is as follows: Should I add a sandwoman as a harem member? I will keep posting this question in author notes along with how many have said yes and no. Now incase no one read a previous AN the sandwoman will be just like the quarians in mass effect. In a word used to be lush and a beautiful planet. To protect themselves the sandpeople lived in caves after it was basically destroyed. To protect themselves in this climate they wore heavy suit and robes. Their masks filter the air and also serve as a cooling unit so their bodies do not overheat. I will keep this up until the chapters with the tatooine arc. If someone knows how to post the polls let me know as i will have future polls. NOW I HAVE MADE A DECISION. I WILL NOT POST A NEW CHAPTER UNTIL I FINISH IT. WHEN I WILL POST WILL BE SPORATIC. BUT I WILL AT LEAST POST A NEW CHAPTER EACH MONTH HOPEFULLY. JUST HANG IN THERE WITH ME PLEASE. PEACE;)**


End file.
